villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Abyss (Soul Calibur)
Abyss is an alternate form of Zasalamel, and one of two final bosses in Soulcalibur III, the other being Night Terror. Abyss made his first and, to date, only, appearance in Soulcalibur III and can be unlocked either by unlocking Sophitia, Cervantes, Olcadan, Rock, Yoshimitsu and Lizardman and then defeating him in Tales of Souls Mode or fighting 725 times. A non-canon character created when Zasalamel absorbs both the Soul Edge and Soul Calibur into his body in an attempt to end his life. Instead of dying, he transforms into the monstrous Abyss, the boss of Soul Calibur III. Players fight him in the final battle of the single player mode, unless they reach that point without losing a single round. In that case the Soul Swords are absorbed by Nightmare instead, transforming him into Night Terror. Appearance Abyss appears as a slightly skeletal figure with visible muscle tissue, invoking an undead and reaper-like appearance. His skull is bare and shows off two sets of teeth, the inner one having visible gums with his cranium being rimmed with teeth and two long horns on the side. Much like Zasalamel, he has a left golden eye. His only clothing appears as three-layered pauldrons and tattered cloth of unknown material. The lower half of his torso is missing to display a black hole of sorts, the same magnet which Zasalamel used in his ritual for Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. The black hole is continuously drawing in energy particles and projects a strange lighting around anyone who gets near them though this doesn't appear to effect them otherwise. History Abyss was created by Zasalamel's combining and absorbing of the two swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, into his body as a method of obtaining true death. He hid behind the scenes during the battle between the cursed sword and the spirit sword, appearing only when their powers reached their zenith. Then, using a secret art, he connected his body to the world of the abyss and created a jet-black magnet that absorbed all forms of energy. His plan was to use this to draw out the essences of the two swords and take them into his body. The unexpected result was his transformation into Abyss, an existence that surpassed all of Zasalamel's previous incarnations and an apparent loss of control over his actions as another, unexplained force began to take control causing him to instantly attack the player which sorts into an Input. Powers and Abilities Being a more powerful version of Zasalamel, Abyss primarily uses his style but he has a few added moves of his own due to the power he's obtained. Void Nova (A+B) involves the use of the jet-black magnet he used by drawing in opponents while dealing damage. This can be charged for even more damage and knocks them over as well. Cosmic Embryo (B+K) has him charge up energy in his hand and the start has guard properties. The longer the wait, the larger the projectile will be and at maximum power when timed right, is unblockable and is as large as most fighters. Gate of Kutoo (Charge Back B+K) has him float in the air with his weapon spinning in front of him before firing it at the opponent, has decent range and is unblockable. Lastly, he has an additional throw called Fatal Gravity which he uses to slam the opponent through means of gravity or telekinesis. Abyss' weapons cannot be used for Custom Characters in SoulCalibur. Gallery Abyss (3).jpg Abyss (0).jpg abyssarts.jpg abyssarts2.jpg abyss-desktop1.jpg Soul Calibur Abyss 5.jpg Soul Calibur Abyss 9.jpg Abyss_SClll_icon.png Abyss1.png intro 1.jpg intro 2.jpg Roster.jpg External links *http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Abyss Category:Soul Calibur Villains Category:Death Gods Category:Skeletons Category:Alter-Ego Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Dark Forms Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Male